


Memories

by Tommyboy



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E., NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya's new alais, is Ducky, we all know that .. don't we.??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Ducky sat in his living room looking at the tree that graced his living room. He thought back to a time when he didn’t even celebrate the season. It took a friend, to point him to enjoy the season, took it for it’s time to gather, remember, celebrate.

 

It was harder to celebrate while he grew older. He missed his younger days when he would curl up against his friend and listen to him tell his stories of family christmas’s and presents gone awry.

 

The phone rings. Slowly getting up he picks up receiver. “Hello?”

 

“Dr. Mallard I presume,” the voice seems to sing to him.

 

“Napoleon,” Ducky smiles.

 

“Would you like some company?”

 

“Of course,” he smiles. “I was just thinking of you.”

 

“All good I hope?”

 

Ducky laughs. “I believe so; you know how the mind is at our age.”

 

“I’ll be there soon.” And the line goes dead.

 

Ducky looks back at the tree. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
